


Lucky, lucky

by wanderingalonelypath



Series: Tumblr ficlets [17]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, after the archdemon, bit of a character study, domestic and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath
Summary: After all they had been through, she cherished the mornings the most.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Tumblr ficlets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699021
Kudos: 11





	Lucky, lucky

It was freezing when she woke up, as it usually was in Fereldan. She was used to the biting chill; it was just another part of her morning routine to stoke a fire to life. Her Antivan lover, however, was clearly still unused to the frigid temperatures, despite camping in them for a year during the blight.

Zevran was clinging to her tightly in his sleep, his shoulders trembling slightly in the cold. His arms wound around her waist, clutching her to him while his legs tangled with hers under the blankets, kicked down by their thighs. She smiled as his breath fanned over her neck. It was entirely his fault for ending up cold in his sleep. She always made sure to wear enough clothes to bed to keep warm, but after their...exuberant activities the night before, he insisted he was too tired to find his pants.

He shifted, rolling over on his back and pulling her with him, giving her a chance to watch him in his sleep. When they had first started sleeping together during the Blight, it wasn’t easy for either of them. She was kept awake by dreams of the Archdemon and demons of the Fade tempting her. She was worried she would keep him awake with her tossing and turning but was surprised to find him awake almost as often as she was.

He didn’t ask why she couldn’t sleep, and she returned the favor. They spent most nights sharpening their weapons, taking watch, talking about aimless things. On the particularly hard nights, when she woke crying or he woke with fingers curling around a blade, they passed the time entwined together, moaning and scratching until they were able to forget everything. 

He was more peaceful now, and so was she. The Archdemon was dead, and no longer plagued her dreams. Sleep still wasn’t effortless, but the burden was lessened. And now that Zevran put his past to rest with Taliesan’s death, he slept easier as well. There were still bad nights; there always would be. But they had each other, well and truly now. She reached up and fingered the gold hoop in her ear, smiling down at the man she had come to love more than anything in the world.

They would always have each other if she had anything to say about it.

Gently, she disentangled herself from his embrace, walking over to stoke the fire up. Dawn was just barely breaking over Denerim, from what she saw from their window. She had no doubt the rest of her companions were snoring away in their respective rooms. Anora, Queen Anora, had offered to let them stay while they got their affairs in order. She had no doubt her and Alistair would be leaving for Amaranthine sooner then she would have liked.

“Come back to bed, cara mia. it’s barely dawn.” Zevran always had a nice morning voice. “Just stoking the fire, love. I know how you hate cold weather.” She called back to him, turning to see him propped up on his elbows, gazing at her. 

“Hmm, true. However, I have an idea as to how we can warm up...” He grabbed her hand when she came back, pulling her until she straddled his lap. He waggled his eyebrows at her. Instead of laughing as she usually did, she smiled down at him fondly. “What?” He smirked at her, running his thumbs across her hipbones.

“Nothing. Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you.” She stroked his cheek with her thumb: he grabbed her hand and lightly kissed her palm. “I am luckier even more so to have you.” He replied, reaching up to pull her down into a soft kiss.

Lucky, indeed.


End file.
